Windable reels for compactly storing flexible garden hose are well known. A reel that can be detachably coupled to a wall mounted faucet, for instance, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,058,538 to William Boss. A hose reel that is supported on a portable caddy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,854 to William Boss. Other variations of wall mounted and caddy mounted hose reels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,805,100, 2,964,258, 3,587,626, 4,137,939, and 4,512,361. Each of the aforementioned garden hose reels are restricted to either a wall mount or a caddy mount. A garden hose reel that could be selectively wall mounted or caddy mounted would be a decided advantage.